Blender Animation
Blender Animation, LLC (also known as Blender Studios or simply Blender and marketed and stylized as blender) is an American animation studio headquartered in Hollywood Hollywood, California. Founded by Ton Roosendaal and Bram Moolenaar on January 14, 1983, the studio is best known for producing the fachises Sailor Moon, Drake and Penelope, Mr. Guy, Bright Idea, Roy the Dragon, The Riveros, The Money, Rainy Days, Total Drama, and Crash School. After some experimental computer animated films during the mid-1990s, beginning with Shark & Octopus (1995), Blender continues to produce films using computer-generated imagery (CGI). In addition to its intellectual properties, Blender Animation is mainly known for its 8-Ball get Squished by the Moon Productions, Blender Interactive, and Janimation, Inc. units. Blender's former feature animation unit, now known as Victor Hugo Pictures Animation, was folded into Victor Hugo Pictures and became the in-house feature animation division of said company, where it develops and produces animated feature films (including The Secret Life of Rabbit, Johnson & Friends Movie and The Robloxians Movie) that heavily borrow the style of Blender and its works due to the fact that many former Blender employees are involved in those films. Sailor Moon, the main character of the studio's animated television series of the same name, is the studio's mascot. History 1983 –1992 Blender's predecessor Ton-Bram Productions was founded in 1980 as a division of King Features Syndicate by animators Ton Roosendaal and Bram Moolenaar, who wanted to realize their dream of producing an Computer-animated feature-length film. On January 13 1983,, after leaving King Features Syndicate due to financial reasons, Ton and Moolenaar opened their own studio named Blender Animation, which would develop characters, stories and productions, and some of the animators who worked for Ton and Moolenaar at King Features Syndicate came to the studio at the time. 1992–2006 has been Blender's mascot since the character's introduction in 1992.]] Blender had produced a Saturday morning animated series titled Sailor Moon, which ran on HBO from 1992 to 1994 and on VICTOR from 1995 to 1997. Its title character, based on the girl from Blender's short film "Sailing Girl", has been the studio's mascot since his introduction. Meanwhile, some of the Blender staff got a call from Victor Hugo Pictures to form a feature animation department. NBC expressed a strong desire in 1993 for Blender to create a new series, and the studio began conceiving ''Drake and Penelope during this period; that same year, Blender changed its name to Blender Animation, LLC. The following year, Blender created a new division named 8-Ball get Squished by the Moon Productions, which typically produces animated films and television shows targeted to young adult audiences.'' Blender Feature Animation was the studio's feature animation label which produced the films Shark & Octopus (1995) and Uglydolls (1996). Spun off from the feature division of King Features Syndicate, Blender Feature Animation was folded into Victor Animation Studios, which was then merged into Victor Hugo Pictures Animation. Blender Interactive is a video game developer and publisher founded in 1995 as a subsidiary of Blender. It was best known for developing [[Sailor Moon (1997 video game)|the video game adaptation of Salior Moon]], as well as the Bright Idea and Roy the Dragon games. In 1995, Gingo created a computer animation department at the studio's main headquarters at North Hollywood that would produce computer-generated productions, starting with the short A Wolf and the Thunder Storm in 1997, which was Blender's first attempt at computer animation. For then, the studio had the traditional animators working for their main hand-drawn animation department, and the computer animators worked on CG productions. In July 1997, Victor Hugo Pictures announced they were to co-finance and distribute Ice Breaker, which had been in pre-production for a year. In October 1997, the studio's second animated series Drake and Penelope aired on VICTOR, and ran until 2003. To expand the studio's online content presence, Blender Animation launched their own official website named Blender.com in 1997. The website gathers its core animation properties in a single online environment that is interactive and customizable for site visitors. It offers both originally produced content along with press releases, games, free wallpapers, desktop backgrounds, and screensavers. Some of the characters to be used in the project from the Blender libraries include those of Sailor Moon and Drake and Penelope. From November 22, 2000 to March 31, 2001, Blender produced four three-minute CGI short films to promote the North American release of the video game Mega Man, entitled Prairie Dog Firefighters, Court, Critters and Lost in Space; they were originally available for viewing on the North American Mega Man website. 2007–present In May 2007, Blender launched their official YouTube channel, which is a YouTube Partner channel featuring clips and trailers from the studio's productions and many others. In August 16, 2007, Blender Animation Dedicated to Create a New Victor Hugo Pictures logo, with More Details, More Mountain, More City and even, A Palm Tree for this logo. More Coming soon. Name Blender is named after Blender Hsbagh (later Bleder Hsbagh), a poem written by the German poet John Doggang von Doethe. The poem was published in his work North-östlicher Aiwan (North-Eastern Aivan), first published in 1820. Doethe used "Blender" instead of "Bleder" in the first version to avoid the hard sound of the letter "n". The studio is also named after the identically named Bleder Hsbagh, the only living species in the division Blederphyta, all others being extinct. It is found in fossils dating back 270 million years. Native to China, the tree is widely cultivated and was introduced early to human history. It has various uses in traditional medicine and as a source of food. The genus name Bleder is regarded as a misspelling of the Japanese gin kyo, "silver Nut". However, "Blender" is more commonly translated as "passed" from Swedish. The name of the studio was originally going to be "Penny Studios", but founders Ton and Moolenaar wanted to come up with "something funny" and said to be intended to describe the non-linear editing systems and video compression the studio was specializing on. They afterwards decided to go with Blender Animation Studios, most commonly known today as Blender Animation. However, Ton has claimed that the name was a result of being a pun on "Dlender but with a B instead of a D". Process Much akin to Blue Sky Studios, Walt Disney Animation Studios and DreamWorks Animation, Blender relies on different animation and visual effects studios to provide the animation on their modern films. They include Reel FX Creative Studios (Uglydolls, ''the ''The Green Goblins franchise), Victor Hugo Pictures Animation (the Sailor Moon reboot franchise and Crash School), Sony Pictures Imageworks (Flying Lessons, Benjamin, Roy the Dragon ''and ''The Stone), and Blender's in-house computer animation department Janimation, Inc. (the upcoming Creature film). Productions : For productions by 8-Ball Get Squished by the Moon Productions, see 8-Ball get Squished by the Moon Productions. : : Feature films Released films Upcoming Films Films in development Direct-to-video films Television series Television specials Short films Video games : Main article: List of Blender Animation video games Accolades Coming soon! Franchises See also *List of Blender films *List of films by Blender animators *List of unproduced Blender projects *List of unreleased Victor Hugo Pictures and Blender games *Victor Hugo Pictures Animation *Universal Animation Studios *Walt Disney Animation Studios *Victor Hugo Pictures Television Animation Category:Companies Category:Blender Animation Category:Victor Hugo Pictures Animation Category:Victor Hugo Pictures Category:Victor Studios Category:Victor Entertainment, Inc. Category:Victor Hugo Pictures Wiki